kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kan Ki
Kan Ki is a general of Qin who served as a Vice General in the Mou Gou Army. In the past, he was a bandit leader with a penchant for decapitation, which earned him the moniker Kan Ki the Beheader. With the death of Great General Mou Gou, he now controls his own army. Appearance He has long, dark hair arranged in a ponytail, a small goatee and a smug expression on his face. He wears purple armor with dark colored fur around the neck and earrings as well. Personality His personality is said to be extremely brutal, as he has no qualms in killing surrendered soldiers and personally beheaded every person in any city or village he conquered. This is shown in how he sends Wei soldiers, who have been severely tortured, along with bags of eyeballs back to their camp to decrease morale and incite fear. He always has an arrogant smirk on his face and talks in a crude manner at times. He shows no respect for his foes as he calls Gen Bou "an old fart" and "trash" before killing him. He exhibits a sense of humor and sarcasm as in the case when a fellow crew member asked him, why he made an apparently unskilled individual like Ogiko a 1000-man commander of the Kan Ki army, something the General merely comments lightheartedly on with the words " 'cause it's funny obviously." He also has a cool demeanor and almost never displays any shock no matter how bad the situation is. Kan Ki also shows a very dark side as he toys with Haku Kisai by dangling the idea of escape from death if he begged for his life then stabbed him several times after he refused to grovel. He does exhibit a sense of loyalty exclusive to Mou Gou by holding the position of Vice General in his army and coming when summoned as demonstrated when Chou Tou used Mou Gou's name, as he knew that Kan Ki would simply ignore a request for a conversation with him. His loyalty extended to such degree, that he "offered" the incinerated soldiers to his now deceased general, calling him by his moniker Ha Kou Rou. History Kan Ki was formerly the leader of a large pack of bandits based in the mountains in Southern Qin before he was recruited by Mou Gou. He conquered five cities before arriving at the place where the conclusion of the Sanyou Campaign would take place. Kan Ki and his army was at first pitted against the army of Kai Shi Bou. Story Sanyou Campaign Arc He is first seen in the Qin-Wei conflict when Rin Ko is scouting out targets to slay before the upcoming battle. His strange camp setup checks the Wei general as it appears to be full of openings yet they could all be traps. Kan Ki arrives on Mount Ryuu to set up his camp, giving him a good terrain advantage before the main battle. He sees a smoke signal from the HQ saying that they'll be praying for their victory and Kanki calls it "rare" for Mougu to do such a thing. After the vanguard from both sides had faced off, Kan Ki and his 30,000 men faced off against General Kai Shi Bou in the hill region. His effective use of guerilla warfare combined with his ruthless and cruel mental warfare tactics that made the Wei troops succumb to fear for the Qin General, gave Kai Shi Bou quite a challenge. He finishes with a "human forest" before finding out that the enemy's main army is heading for his headquarters. He turns this threat in an opportunity as he and his men disguise themselves as Wei messengers who are able to infiltrate Kai Shi Bou's HQ in order to get close to the Heavenly King Gen Bou. Upon being find out, Kan Ki and his men proceed to kill the Wei guards present and he comes face to face with the old man who tries to recruit Kan Ki as his student. His request is the last thing he says before he is beheaded by the Qin general who calls him trash. He later attacked and captured the Wei headquarters and cruelly killed Haku Kisai the Wei commander-in-chief. His crew then be-headed the other captured officers as well. During the reward ceremony following the Sanyou Campaign, Kan Ki was raised two ranks in the nobility and given the lands of Sei Hi, Sei Rin and Dai Ka. While kneeling before the king, Kan Ki was curious to see the face of the person who had his power stolen by Ryo Fui. He is surprised by the fierce light emitted from the king's eyes, which he found strange for a person "raised as a doll in a palace of luxury." Coalition Invasion Arc Battle of Kankoku Pass In the defense of Kankoku Pass, he and his crew use oil barrels taken from the Battle Sanyou to throw it on Go Hou Mei siege towers. Kan Ki then shoots a fire arrow which burns the tower and hundreds of Wei troops while laughing. After Chou Tou got poisoned by the Han's poison arrow troops, he gathered some troops and stole a Han flag and started going towards his HQ. Chou Tou followed along with his army. They broke through the armies without fighting because in the middle of the siege of Kankoku Pass, every single soldier was focused on destroying the wall. After they defeated the Han Defense HQ, Chou Tou slayed the Han commander in chief Sei Kai and shortly afterwards died himself from the poison. Kan Ki afterwards stayed on the Kankoku Pass walls for the rest of the Coalition Army war, but because the Coalition Army was focused on fighting at other battlefields, there was no action on Kankoku Pass. Abilities A prodigy at warfare, Kan Ki has never formally studied strategy, yet has never lost a battle because of his unique unorthodox tactics. An aggressive general and tactician who likes to use guerilla warfare and psychological warfare. His most unique and seemingly lethal trait is his uncanny ability to infiltrate an enemy's headquarters and kill their general and commanding officers. His boldness and bravado in combination with his unique tactics are a devastating combination, adding to his great aptitude in every regard. While he hasn't been seen fighting actively in the series so far, his high strength value indicates him being a capable combatant. Kan Ki had also proven to be very ingenious, making great use of existing resources (even though by not so legal means) to use them against his foes, as in the instance when he took down a Wei Siege Tower with the use of oil and a flame arrow. Gallery Anime Manga Category:Characters Category:Qin Category:Qin Generals Category:Male Category:Kan Ki Army Category:Sword Users Category:Archers Category:Generals Category:Cavalry Category:Strategical Generals